Tears
by binbokusai OL
Summary: [Drabble] There is something Hijikata is terrified of. HijiTae and other implied pairings.


"Yes dear, everyone reached safely," Tae said patiently. "Yes, there's plenty of room for everyone. Yes, he did. I will lock up later. Anyway, we're in the compound with armed guards everywhere – hai, hai, safety first….oh, I hear something breaking. I better go. Love you. See you soon."

Tae hung up the phone, half-smiling, half-grimacing over her newly over-protective husband. Since the pregnancy, he had transformed. Shaking her head, Tae rejoined the party in the living room.

"Hubby missing you already?" Tsukuyo teased her as she helped Tae down to a cushion. "What, he doesn't trust us? He's gone for one pathetic night but he's dragged all of us here just to look after you. He should at least have a little more faith."

"Well, it is his first-born after all. I'll indulge him this once," Tae said. "I think he's been reading too many of those baby books. He's convinced that I'm going to go into labour any day now."

"At least he's sweet that way," Ikumatsu commented. "The rest of us can only dream. I sometimes wonder if mine would be tied up at a Joui meeting while I'm in labour."

"Is he still doing that?" Otose asked. "I thought he's stopped that nonsense. It's peacetime now, there's no need for any more revolutions."

"Men need their hobbies. Better that than gambling or drinking."

"Speaking of drinking, all of us are forbidden to touch the drink tonight," Otose announced. "Commander's orders. He doesn't want his precious wife drinking so all of us are being punished together."

"What an extremist," Kagura gurgled into her Oronamin C. "Well, you guys can drink your disgusting tea. I'm having the good stuff."

"Seriously, Tae-chan, how do you put up with him?" Tsukuyo asked, groaning. "What does he let you do? Apart from breathing, eating, sleeping etc. Also, I'm not sure why I'm dutifully following his orders. I'm not pregnant, I should be allowed to drink."

"He's actually not that bad," Tae said, laughing. "You just have to know how to handle him. I don't even have to punch him or anything these days."

"Oooo, this sounds juicy," Oryou said, leaning forward. "Spill!"

"Hai, everyone would like to know how Otae-san handles the Demon Commander of the Shinsengumi," Tama intoned, her head turned towards Tae in interest.

Tae looked at the faces around her. "It's not that I don't want to tell, but it IS my secret weapon with my husband," she said. "If he finds out, I won't be able to use it anymore!"

"Okay, then all the married ladies will share and everyone has to keep it within these four walls," Ikushima said excitedly. "I can go first. Nmaibou!"

The whole room groaned. "That's unfair, Ikushima-san," Tama said. "Everyone already knows that."

"Well yeah, but it's true," Ikushima said defensively. "Okay, fine. Kyuu-chan. What about you?"

Kyuubei thought. "Well, actually I get basically everything I want."

The whole room groaned again. "Why did we even ask you?" Oryou asked, rolling her eyes. "Okay, I'll go next. My husband never says no to Dom Peri."

"Ooh, those were the days," Tae said. "Tsukuyo-chan?"

Tsukuyo turned red. "Uh….can't say it."

"Hey, we made a deal!" Oryou complained.

"Kagura-chan is here!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH."

"Eh?" Kagura turned eagerly to Tsukuyo. "You mean, Tsukky-"

Otose covered Kagura's mouth. "Okay, moving on."

Everyone looked at the purple-haired girl sitting quietly beside Tae.

"Eh…eh..anou…" Kirara turned as red as Tsukky. "Well, um, we're not married yet…."

"That's right, stop bullying my future sister-in-law," Tae said, patting her on her head. "Alright, alright. I guess that just leaves me."

Everyone turned eagerly to Tae.

"Toushirou is really, really terrified of –"

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"No."

"But but….it's their last show in Edo!" Tae clung to his elbow pathetically.

"You're almost due. There is no way I am bringing you to a live concert. What if you go into labour there? How would I ever get you out of the place and to a hospital? Are you sure you want to give birth in front of B'z?"

Tae looked at him, her large brown eyes boring into his ice-blue ones.

 _I'm not going to look at her. I'm not going to look at her. Got to be strong. It's for her own good and the baby's._

He heard a small sniffle.

 _Ohhhhh no._

"Come on, Tae, don't be like that," he said, trying to sound as reasonable yet as loving as possible. "They'll probably do a reunion show. I promise to bring you to that one no matter where it is held. I swear."

More sniffling. Hijikata could feel his walls of resolution crumbling.

He suddenly realised that his hakama suddenly had great, big wet splotches.

"Alright, alright, we'll go!" Hijikata suddenly turned and roughly squeezed his wife, burying her wet face into his shoulder. "Now will you please stop crying. You know it drives me nuts."

Hugging her husband back, Tae repressed the smile that was threatening to break out on her face.

 _Always works._

Fin

A/N: Hi guys! I'm starting to discover a pattern. I start to get all sorts of inspiration only when….get this…. _I have to study for exams._ Do you notice it? Always at these times!

So I guess that means, if you stop hearing from me, another 6 months or a year-ish later you'll hear from me again.

Coincidentally, the above was inspired by a phone wallpaper I saw when I was idly looking for a new home screen. It had the words "When you cry, I crumble" or something like that. Whoever you are, you were my inspiration.

Yukue fans – update in the works!


End file.
